


Tabletop Intimacy

by skreaver



Series: Welcome to F**k University [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Smut, just some good ol fashion fucking in a cafe, you know the uge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skreaver/pseuds/skreaver
Summary: You never expected that within your first three months of life as a college student that you'd be naked, on a table in your place of employment, being serviced by a cute boy in your school that you've been lusting over practically since you first saw him.But... it wasn't like you were complaining, either.





	Tabletop Intimacy

Striking out on your own to university - the prerequisite to the adult world many might say - came with it's own requirements. One of those such requirements was being able to support yourself financially while you were away from home, which meant getting a job.

You started small, looking around campus for jobs in the school library and helping out teachers but to your dismay any position you qualified for had already been snatched up. Begrudgingly, you had to take your search elsewhere - outside of campus. You didn’t even bother with the mall some miles from the school, fearing you’d be met with the same situation, and instead ventured in to far less crowded places.

It took an afternoon of hunting but you finally stumbled upon something as the sun began to set over the city: a job at a local cafe - Leblanc it was called. The only other employee there was the owner himself…

...and then, about a week later there was a boy from your class who joined the quaint establishment. He was… mysterious was the best way to describe him. He had wild, tousled black hair that almost hid his circular opticals. He walked with a casual demeanor, hands seemingly always in his pockets, but he had a gaze so intense that it both soothed the demons hiding in your bones and made your heart knock on the door of breathlessness. You had never been quite so  _ enchanted  _ by someone as you had by him.

So when he started working there and the two of you shared weeks of late nights cleaning dishes while bathed in moonlight, well, it certainly wasn’t any good for your heart. Your evenings were spent in his company, wiping down counters and fixing chairs all the while wrapped in conversations, soaking in tones that teetered on the playground seesaw of sounding flirtatious or just too familiar with each other to care about being formal any longer. He was so effortlessly charming with those dark eyes of his, enhanced behind his glasses, that you couldn’t decide if he was just naturally like this or if those sweeter, almost huskier tones were meant for just you. Normally it wouldn’t matter but… you kind of wanted those things to be exclusive to you.

It dawned on you at some point that you shouldn’t be lusting over a boy after only three months into your college career but… as soon as you thought to try to stop thinking about the boy that idea was quickly thrown out and tossed in the trash. Coincidentally, it was on the same night said boy you were lusting after tossed you onto a table sometime after your boss had gone home. You don’t remember how but you had been eerily close to each other, talking softly, smiling sweetly at one another - and then a kiss happened. You slunk into each other, like magnets seeking for something to cling to and the electricity from such a connection was instant.

Now you were on a table and he was kissing every inch of your body that lay exposed to him.

“Akira…” you moaned softly as he pressed his lips against your breasts, leaving wet spots all over your skin. “.. that feels so nice…”

“I would hope so” a kiss in the very center of the valley of your breasts, accompanied by a low chuckle. “I’ve only been thinking about this since I met you, after all”

His breath against your skin, the weight of his words turned your flesh to chicken skin, goosebumps lining your arms.

“Really?” your voice came out a tad less shocked than you felt, despite your breathlessness and the way your heart fluttered. “That long?”

“Mmm” he hummed in affirmation, the vibration resonating against your skin. Another kiss. “You’re quite the catch, you know?”

You didn't know actually; and somehow even though he had said those words out loud to the universe, you had a hard time believing them. Not that you didn't believe  _ him  _ per se but… oh, what good did it do to keep thinking about it? You had a gorgeous boy on top of you, that was reality, no matter if you couldn't believe it or not.

“Well… you’re pretty charming yourself there, mister” you giggled to hide the fluster, the soft sound reverberating in your throat.

“Glad you think so” he hummed, a smile pressed into your skin.

His lips found your nipples and he pulls one into the warm caverns of his mouth, sucking at it. The way you arch your back into the feeling makes him chuckle, low and sultry. Overcome by the feeling you lose track of how long he spends indulging your chest, licking over your nipples and leaving hickies all over the skin.

At least that was until his lips descended down your body, kissing over the expanse of your stomach (grazing over soft mounds of pudge, kissing at it softly and reveling in how nice it feels against his lips should you be on the chunkier side) until he reaches your bottoms.

“Mmm” a soft moan around your flesh as his lips dance above your waistband. “May I?”

“Oh, yes, absolutely” you permited breathlessly, drunk on the sinuous, sensual musk dancing in your lungs that encased the two of you. It feels amazing that he does ask but as of right now your body craved his touch.

“I like that answer” the teasing pride hiding in the depth of his voice, hiding behind that gentle smirk almost makes you rethink saying something so desperate. Yet, the minute he rids you of your bottoms and you catch the gleam in his eyes, one that is practically glistening off the glass of his opticals, your tongue gets caught in your teeth. He looks so… entranced, as though he's taking in the sight of stolen treasure.

“Mm… you're soaked” he wore that fact like a medal.

The statement made you flush, somewhat bashful that his eyes have access to such a thing. In retaliation, humor flitters out of your lips in attempt to stave off that feeling.

“Would you rather me be bone dry?” you chuckled, airly, still somewhat lightheaded.

You felt his breath ghost against your folds, laughing softly. “No, not at all”

He was light and teasing as he said it. But it changes on a dime. He opens his mouth after a moment and you feel your stomach flip in the way that he speaks.

“After all, I've been dying to taste you”  it was a direct contrast to the lighthearted tone he'd used just before. He was smooth and deep, eyes peering up at you as he hovers over your warmth.

He beckoned your gaze to stay connected with his, drawing it to him. He stuck his tongue out, letting it hang there for a moment in apprehension of what he's assuredly about to do. Your breathing becomes labored watching him, needing him to take that plunge.

Then, he lowers his head, licking a stripe over your hole and up to your clit, slow and savory. You didn't catch the intensity in his gaze - having thrown your head back in absolute bliss - but he watched the way your eyes fluttered shut, watched the way your whole body reacted to him with a delighted smirk on his lips. Then, he dropped his whole head into your warmth, seeking to claim it with every inch of his face. “So good” you heard - felt - him groan into you, tongue and lips swirling and encasing every inch of you. You're not sure how any part of you could be good when you've been sweating all day and yet he's like a fever, hot, unrelenting, wanting a taste of all of you.

“Oh fuck, Akira!” you rasp out, clutching a hand around the edge of the table as your other hand tangles into the boy's hair, getting lost in a mess of black.

He groaned and nuzzled deeper into you, clearly pleased with the way your fingers tightened around his curls when he crooked that tongue of his into just the right spot, setting your body ablaze. His hands rested on the outside of your thighs, holding you flush against him as he followed your praise, your body language. The swivel of your hips, the grip on his hair, all of it helped him keep in perfect tandem with your desires. It felt like you danced that dance with him for ages and while you’re lost in time, he shows no signs of wearing out. He savors you, like a last meal, like the finest dessert he's had in years. You're not sure what you did to entrance this boy but you so hope the spell doesn't wear off anytime soon.

“Oh, you're delicious” you heard him groan once again, your name following and you loved how sweet it sounded on his tongue. It felt like a strike of lightning. The praise and his wet mouth, it was something that filled up your entire body with this inflated, dizzy feeling that you felt oh so addicted to. The feeling only grew when he - somehow - buried deeper in you, the flat of his tongue out as he shook his head to and fro, the appendage swathing over your clit in quick but full bursts.

“Akira…!” you could feel your core tightening, that familiar, bundled up sensation threatening to explode out of your body.

He hummed against you, delighted, but said nothing in order not to break rhythm. He was far too enamored with the way he was making your body react to him. The way your hips jolted up to meet his face as he  _ drank _ from your warmth, the way your fingers sunk into his curls and just  _ pulled  _ so tightly, desperate for an anchor. When he felt you at the edge, just about to spill over, his hands wrapped around your hips and held you firm to the table, grounding you there as his tongue kept it's quickened pace. He could feel you unraveling, so close to orgasm and -

…. Then something happened that he hadn't really been expecting. You could scarcely believe it had happened either as the words left your mouth.

“Ahh, Akira - wait, wait!” you moaned out, tugging at his curls weakly, body limp from the overflow of sensations.

You could see worry flash across his eyes as he parted from you, lifting his face up to meet your gaze. He was covered in your juices and seeing them glistening down his chin, over his supple lips, could've sent you into cardiac arrest on the spot had you not wanted to address the concern on his face first.

“Is something wrong? Did you… decide against this?” he asked carefully, searching your eyes for an answer.

“N-No! Not at all I just…” embarrassment bubbled up in your chest as you realized you would now have to admit why you had asked him to stop. “I just thought…”

You had to figure out how to tell him that you felt just a tad bit selfish, being the only one receiving and that… you wanted your orgasm to come from something else that wasn't quite his tongue - even if you wouldn't have minded his tongue.

“You've been so giving and y’know… maybe you'd like to have your fill too?”

That concerned look practically  _ melted  _ off of his face, slipping into the cheekiest expression you had ever seen someone wear. His eyes narrowed slyly and he wore a smirk so curled you could have mistaken it for a cat’s tail, wagging as it waited for an opportunity to pounce.

“Oh? Could you clarify for me what you mean by that?”

Little shit. He figured it out and now he wanted to hear you say it.

“Oh c'mon, you know what I mean” you huffed, heat gathering in your cheeks.

“I'm afraid I don't” slick, sly.

“Akira” you groaned.

He chuckled then. “Come on, now. Just give me the satisfaction of hearing it from those pretty lips”

Trying to butter you up, huh?  _ Good tactic _ , you thought as you sighed, looking off to the side as you readied yourself to admit it. “I want your cock, alright? Happy?”

He chuckled again, light hearted and smooth before he slunk up to kiss you, smearing your juices against your lips. “Very”

Only, there was one problem - one he quickly noted.

“Although...unless you happen to be carrying some, I don't think we have any protection”

“Actually…” and this was the first and only time you would thank your irregular period and janked up hormones. “I'm on the pill. So we should be fine”

You could see the skin between his brows crease, signaling that his eyebrows were dancing just underneath his untamed bangs.

“Oh? Is that so?” you knew what he was hinting at. The thought of past sexual experiences having been the cause for your contraceptive use showed clear on his face.

In response you playfully rolled your eyes.  “Not for anything like that, you perv” and he chuckled good naturedly in return.

“Well then, I suppose I'll have to make it for ‘something like that’ won't I?”

He slid himself off of you just enough so that he could reach for his belt, apron and shirt having been discarded some time ago when your makeout session took a sharp turn into heavy petting and now, well, this. The accessory and everything else covering his lower half is soon dropped to the floor and you're left with the sight of his swollen, perfectly sized cock.

_ Ohh fuck... _

You could feel the drool threatening to slip out of the side of your mouth but rather than look needy you pulled yourself together enough to tease just a small bit.

“And you were talking about me being wet…” you eyed his cock with all of the cheekiness he had displayed earlier.

However, as you had come to learn, the boy was not one to be easily dismantled. He smirked in the face of your teasing, uttering a simple:

“When you're calling my name so desperately, what did you think that would do to me?”

But you wouldn't let the war be won so easily. “What else did you expect? You were eating me out like you were starving”

“Mmm” Akira ran his tongue over his lips, savoring the memory of his treat. “And a delicious meal you were, but-” with the slinkiness of an alley cat his body slid perfectly into your curves, bare chest against bare chest and suddenly his breath is tickling your ear. In a deep, sinuously husky murmur he breathes a shiver down your spine with a simple sentence.“I can't wait to feel how tight that pussy of yours will be around my cock, my  _ dear _ ”

A whimper sits on the front of your tongue, one you only just manage to contain. Your voice hinges on a whine, coming out breathy and more desperate than you intended. “G-Go on then”

But it's enough for him. His arms wrapped around your legs, pulling you down closer to him. His flesh lingered at your entrance for only a second before it pushed into you, slowly and pleasantly filling up your pussy. This time you couldn't contain the whimper that fell from your mouth.

“Oh, fuuck, Akira” you let your head loll back, reveling in the feeling of having this boy inside you, the way he fit so perfectly.

“Mm, you are divine” his breath never left your ear as his body curled into yours, pressing you flush against him as his cock becomes completely sheathed inside you. “So tight and wet for me” though lewd in nature, the awed infliction in his voice made the praise sound far more endearing than he probably intended it to be.

If your heart wasn't already swirling it certainly was when he started moving. Slow, full thrusts where his body met yours soon turned erratic, his cock pounding into your pussy, all the while that mouth of his muttered praises into your ear that made you light headed.

“Fuck” the first time you heard him curse. “You feel amazing”

Your fingers curled into his back and you could hear the higher pitch in the moan he let out as your fingers dug into his skin.

His body curled more into yours, grasping you closer and closer until it was almost unbearable, the heat suffocating but so addicting. “You're pulling me in so deep” a grunt against your ear amidst the panting. “It's so damn good”

Between the way he was fucking you into the table and his unfiltered tongue there was no way you were going to last long and in the end it seemed he didn't have much more in him than you did. Your breathing grew labored and heavy, that coil in your stomach winding and winding until it was just about ready to pop out of itself. In your ear you could feel the way his breathing grew frantic and the husk in his voice had notched up a few octaves, a pleasant timbre resounding in your ear; one that made you more than aware that you weren't the only one lost in this pleasure, ready to burst.

“A-Akira! I'm so close!” you cried out, resolve faltering as you lost control of practically all of yourself.

Akira too comes unhinged, rasping back a “Come with me then”

One final thrust and everything comes undone. The coil in your stomach bursts and even through it all you can feel the way Akira fills you up, the way he falters, breathing heavily and eventually you feel the way he rested his heavy body against yours, face in your neck as he kissed at the forming hickies he had left some time ago.

“That was...incredible” he smiled against your skin.

“I'll say…” you breathed back, lacing your fingers into his hair as you basked in the afterglow.

“It's going to be hard not to turn this into a midnight routine. Boss would be furious if he ever caught us” he chuckled disjointedly, still high on the cool down as he peppered kisses along your jawline, in between breaths and words.

“Well… maybe you'll just have to come back to my dorm on some nights then” you suggested, curling a finger flirtaciously around a lock of his hair.

“Mm? That so?” you could practically  hear the purr in his throat.

“If you want to?” you asked, optimistic that he'd agree.

Optimism prevailed, shining through as he spoke. “I think I might take you up on that offer”

You smiled, chest full and so pleasantly tight. “I like that answer”

He laughed at you then, drawing a giggle out of you. The two of you laid there for some time, naked on a table, underneath the moonlight  (God he looked so pretty with the light bouncing off of his frizzy mess of hair) just enjoying each other's presence. It felt right, it felt like more than lust, more than a one time fling to be forgotten tomorrow. Those feelings settled within you and as they did, as you laid there, with the person of your affection for the past three months nestled so comfortably into you, warm and full, you couldn't help but think that this was how you wanted  every night to end from then on.

To end warm and full - and possibly naked on a table.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Persona 5 has consumed my life and I'm not even halfway through the game yet. I know the major spoilers thanks to it having been out so long but you know what fuck me I still love it. 
> 
> I have many ideas for fics - smut or otherwise - so stay tuned if you liked this! Also feel free to leave me comments whether you loved this or didn't love it! Comments keep me going and really just make my day!


End file.
